The Combustion Enactment
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: My prediction for the end of the seventh season finale. MAJOR SPOILERS WARNING.


_**Author's Note: If you have not read ANY spoilers for The Big Bang Theory and do not wish to... hit the "back" button now and run far far away! Go! **_

_**For those of you who have, hello! This is how the seventh season finale is playing in my head. I just had to get it out. It's super sugary and optimistic, I know. And more than likely will NOT end this way. That's okay, that's why it's my prediction. If you haven't read or heard any spoilers for the finale, either you might not want to read this either. I'm sorry. Until Tuesday when these 'spoilers' can be confirmed I'm just rolling with what I've got to go on. **_

_**That being said, I do not own said characters. They are the property of Bill Prady and Chuck Lorre, and I do not make any money from this. Although, if you're reading Chuck or Bill I wouldn't mind being a part of the team. ;)**_

_**Last warning... Major spoilers for the last episodes... **_

* * *

The Combustion Enactment

Sheldon was sitting staring at nothing. He turned and watched her as she walked back into the room. As she sat back down, she offered him a hot tea. She took hers and sipped it. She didn't want tea, she wasn't even remotely thirsty, but she needed to do something with her hands or they were going to finish up wrapped around Sheldon. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She should have gone home. She chided herself. Think, Fowler, think. Sipping her tea again, she decided that it was time to broach the subject of the Comic Book store.

"Sheldon, how are you holding up? You must be feeling very angry and upset about what happened? Is there anything I can do?" He looked away from her. She frowned, not sure how to proceed. If he was unwilling to talk, there was little she could do to make him. She could hardly order him to open up to her.

She put her hand hesitantly on his arm. "Sheldon, I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't really help, but I'm very sorry this happened. Losing something you care about is never an easy thing to deal with." She squeezed his arm. "Would you talk to me about it, tell me some good memories from there, how you first found it?"

His head jerked around and he stared at her. "Amy, it's gone. Talking to you about my pointless feelings won't change anything that's happened either. Why do you always have to push?"

She jerked her hand back again. This time it was because of the hurt. Did he really think that's why she cared? The night's events had weakened her reserves and she had this overwhelming desire to cry. Did he think so little of her that she would do that to him? Wounded, she stood and gathered her purse and jacket.

"I'd better go, Sheldon. I'm sorry I intruded. If you need to talk, you know where to find me. Goodnight." She got up hurriedly, lurching slightly as she raced to the door. She felt terrible. For him and for herself. This had been a huge mistake. When was she ever going to learn?

She was almost to the door when she was practically yanked off her feet by his hand on her arm. "Amy, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I know you would never… I'm just… I don't…" His voice hitched. She turned, his face crumpled and she pulled him into her arms. He collapsed onto her. Great wracking sobs shook his body. "Oh dear, everything just keeps changing..." She held on tight to him as he shuddered and cried through his grief. He was leaning on her as his legs gave way and they sank to the floor.

It was so unfair. He had suffered so much this year. Losing Professor Proton and his career path coming apart, Leonard and Penny's engagement meant he'd be moving out soon and losing a place he treasured. Now this. It was almost too much for him to bear. Many of their friends, herself included were wounded by some of these events, but it was the man she held in her arms wounded most of all. She wished there was some way to take his hurt away, to take all of their hurt away.

Sheldon had stopped crying but she still held him, stroking his back to try and soothe him. He slowly pulled back. "Amy, I'm sorry." He wiped his face of tears and began to stand up. "You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'll be fine."

"Sheldon, you have nothing to be sorry for. Your reaction is understandable. You've been dealt a terrible blow and I truly want to help, even if it's just to be here. Can you talk about it now?" She was still a little unsure of his reaction. "But only if you want to."

"There really isn't much to tell. I really don't know what to think." He helped her up off the floor and they sat back down on the couch close to one another. Her presence gave him comfort. He took her hand.

"Amy, can you forgive me for what I said? I wasn't myself in the moment. I'm angry with everything and I lashed out at you. I'm sorry." He gave her a feeble smile.

"Sheldon, really, it's ok. Don't think anything more about it. It'll take time to get over this and I understand. Truly I do." Their gazes locked. The emotional furore of the evening had left both of them defenseless. Barely able to breathe, Amy moved her fingers down the side of his face and across is lips. She felt like she was watching someone else's hand. The whole situation had taken on an aura of unreality. In the back of her mind, the more sensible Amy was screaming silently to her not to do this. He was so emotional fragile, don't do this. But she wasn't listening, not tonight, and tomorrow, well it would take care of itself.

Her hand slid around his neck and she began to lean into him, her eyes riveted to his lips. Their heads were moving together slowly. She closed her eyes just before their lips met. His mouth was soft and warm. She shifted the angle of her head slightly, one hand clutching the front of his shirt and moved closer to him.

Suddenly he jerked back and away from her. She looked at his startled face, trying to tamp down the rejection she felt.

"Sheldon?" She tried to let him go but he held on tight to her. "What wrong? I'm sorry..." She pushed back from him a little.

"Don't be. I... I should have realized... It's just everything has been changing so much so fast. All I could think about was how much I hated change… but there was something missing from my calculations. It took me a while, but I finally put my finger on what it was." Her hand had stilled on his arm, and she was looking at him intently.

She could hardly breathe. The intensity of his look was taking her breath away. She whispered, "What was it, Sheldon? What was missing?"

He smiled gently. "You."

That was it. Now she couldn't breathe at all. She just sat and stared at her in total disbelief.

"You, Amy, are the single constant in my universe. When everything feels like it's falling apart around me, you are the one thing that is always there for me."

The tears that she'd been fighting all day finally won their battle, tipping over her lashes and rolling down her cheeks. She was deeply touched and felt herself tremble when he leant forward and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

He traced her brow and her cheek bones and then ran a finger along her strong jaw to her chin. Tracing her lips with his fingers, he shuddered and she moved closer their lips millimeters apart. Just before they touched, he whispered against her mouth. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

She made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper as their mouths met in a heated and hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her.

The need to breathe broke their kiss, and she grinned up at his handsome face. She cupped his cheek, and smiling, looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Sheldon."

She didn't move or even try to stop her tears. Damn it, she wanted to be held. She wanted to be held by him. Another tear tumbled down her cheek and he groaned. In a swift move, he hugged her to him, holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

Closing her eyes, she held on tight. His scent surrounded her and she felt much of her sadness dissipate as his arms stole around her, holding her safe and secure. Her body melted into his and it felt so right. She'd always marveled at their connection. Only now she wasn't going to fight it anymore.

He whispered into her hair. "Let's resolve this right now."

She pulled back from him a bit. "Resolve what?"

"Let's take the unknown element out of our relationship completely."

"Unknown element?"

"Yes, my commitment to you." He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Amy, would you marry me?"


End file.
